Peeta's Sister
by TeamPeetaandKatniss
Summary: Peeta thought his Family was all dead.. But his sister was adopted and lives in the capitol. She married Effie Trinkets brother, Will Effie bring Peeta and Natalya together?
1. Chapter 1 My story

I am Natalya Mellark. And this is my story.

I was born in District 12, but I live in the capitol. How is that you ask? Well Mr. and Mrs. Mellark had me when the 50th Hunger Games just crowned its victor: Haymitch Abernathy. When I was 1 they put me up for adoption. People in the capitol adopted me. They were Ellyn and Airek Vaupen, and they were nice people. When I was older I married a man named Gianni Trinket, Effie's older brother. Every year I would get a letter from my parents. One year I got a letter that said I had a little brother named Levi. The next year I had another named Rye. The next I had another named Peeta. I never had seen them until the day of the reaping for the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2 The reaping

**A/N I am soo sorry I didnt write for awhile I have been working on my other story Katniss and Peeta without Panem...yay free advertisement!Ok soo here is the second chapter for Peetas Sister**

**Chapter 2**

I was chanel surfing when I come across the recaps of the Reapings, we see District one, the girl is a skinny looking girl named Glimmer next we see the boy his name is Marvel,Then District two there we have a rough girl named Clove then we see the boy he is bulky and tall and his name is Cato. I pay attention to District five her name is Marissa but she looks like a fox with her bright red hair and sly look on her face, I start to pay attention again when a twelve year old gets reaped,- no one likes when a twelve year old gets reaped-her name is Rue and a tall stalky boy named Thresh they were from District eleven. Next is District twelve which I always pay attention to because thats where im from,first we have the girls Effie pulls out a name and the little girls' name is Primrose Everdeen shes twelve, she starts to walk up on stage and then a girl steps up and takes her place,apparently that was her sister her name is Katniss,now to the boys Effie pulls out a name and... its Peeta Mellark.I call Effie,-shes my sister-in-law- (I am married to her brother)-and tell her that Peeta is my brother and she invites me to watch the games and help with sponcering him.I agree to do that but that was two days away, first I had to see what he was like in the interviews.

**A/N Its so short!Im really sorry it will get better!But for now you will just have to wait!:(**


	3. Update! PLEASE READ!

**A/N I am dropping this story because it sucks and I hate it tell me what you think I should do!**


	4. Chapter 3 My heart goes with you Peeta

**A/N Well two reviews can change my mind so this story is to jadesaturday and emilyroorose. Here is Chapter 3 of Peetas' Sister.**

**Chapter 3**

The day of The interviews finally came. It felt like weeks went by! Well everyone had their interview styles scary,sexy, funny,and nice. I usually dont watch the interviews until District 12 but since my brother is in the games, I watch everyone like a hawk. The kids from District 2 both go for the scary personality, but Caesar even makes them likeable. Then I see the little girl from District 11, she is so cute! Then the boy from District 11 is um..well...unusual. Then District 12 finally is up, its Katniss Everdeen first. She talks about her sister an how she volunteered for her and stuff. Then Peeta comes up, I guess he was going for likable because thats what it seems. They start talking about his family, not metioning me (but thats a no brainer)!

"Well, there is this one girl. I've a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I am pretty sure she didnt know I was alive until the reaping." Peeta says which earns him sounds of sympathy from the crowd.

"She have another fellow?" asks Caesar.

"I dont know, but alot of boys like her," says Peeta.

"So here's what you do. You win, you go home. She cant turn you down then, eh?" Caesar says encouragingly.

"I dont think it's going to work out. Winning...wont help in my case," Peeta says. Wait why would that be is she like dead or something?

"Why ever not?" says Caesar,I think the same thing. Peeta blushes beet red and stammers out.

"Because...becuase...she came here with me."Peeta states, wait what! Peeta likes Katniss? Woah, little bro has a little crush. Hows this going to work?

"Oh, that is a piece of bad luck,"Caesar says.

"No kidding!" I scream at the tv.

"It's not good,"agrees Peeta. I see that Peeta got dads calmness and I got moms temper.

"Well, I dont think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady,she didnt know?"Caesar asks.

"Not until now." Peeta says and shakes his head. I notice his big blue eyes and lushious blonde hair that makes him look like a true Mellark.

"Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a reasponse?" Caesar tempts,The crowd screams a yes.

"YES!"I scream myself.

"Sadly, rules are rules, and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you,Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours."Caesar announces.

"Peeta, my heart goes with yours,"I choke out "I love you Peeta."

**A/N Here is your wonderful 3rd chapter REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4 Seventyfourth Hunger Games

**A/N Okay I have to start updating this sooner! I'm so sorry! Well here's the chapter! **

**Chapter 4 **

**Natalya POV**

Today is the day of the 74th Hunger Games. I am driving to the arena to sponsor Peeta. I get to the arena and walk over to Effie. She jumps, startled, and then exclaims.

"Natalya! Hey! I'm glad you came!" She encircles me for a hug. Then I squirm out and into the cold room. I tighten the neon pink coat around my waist.

"Hi Effie, I'm so nervous." I admit quietly. Then, an undrunk Haymitch strides over to me.

"Who are you and why are you nervous?" He questions.

"I am Natalya Trinket, but my actual name is Natalya Mellark. And I'm nervous because Peeta is my brother and he is going into the games to possibly die in case you haven't noticed." I sneer.

"So how are you in the capitol?" He asks, I am determined to not let my uneasiness get ahold of my niceness (the little I have).

"My parents gave me up for adoption, and people in the capitol adopted me. And I have the last name Trinket because I married Effie's brother. Does that make any sense?" I reply nicely.

"I guess, so does Peeta know about you?" He inquires.

"I'm not sure." I say glumly.

"That's too bad. Well the games will be starting so take a seat." He says waving me over to a seat and I take a sit next to Effie.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms over the arena. Then all the tributes rise up and I see Peeta, he looks gorgeous. He turns and I see a large bruise on his cheek.

I ask Effie but she just says it was there. A lie it wasn't there for reaping's. Oh well, I look at the hologram of the arena. It's a giant forest.

I look back down at Peeta then Katniss, she is pretty. I can see why Peeta likes her, but I can tell she is from the Seam. Mom hates the Seam 'brats'.

_20…_ The countdown starts_…__19…18…17…16…15…14…13…12…11…10…9… _I take a deep breath in…_8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 _the gong goes off.

Peeta runs to the careers, and Katniss grabs a backpack. Katniss gets sprayed with blood from the mouth of a boy from District 9. The girl from District 2, Clove who hit the boy, aims for Katniss next. Katniss slings the pack over her shoulder and barely misses the knife.

I can't find Peeta but I'm sure he just went with the careers somewhere. The cannons alert the tributes when one has fallen. Just then the cannons start _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, and BOOM. _Eleven gone. That means Peeta might be able to win. Thirteen to go.

**A/N I AM SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! Well I will update sooner! I promise! I was listening to The Hunger Games by: The Hillywood Show. I 3 it! Well REVIEW NOW!**


	6. Chapter 5 Peeta is that you?

**A/N Well I got one review... :( but it was a nice review! Which I appreciate! Well here is the quickly updated chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**Natalya POV**

I have gotten Peeta 5 sponsors. But still have sent him nothing. Katniss has tons of sponsors, probably because of the flames and her hunting skills. She's up in a tree, strapped in by a belt. Smart girl, Peeta is with the careers heading towards an idiot who lit a fire, in the dark. The careers run over and say something that I couldn't catch.

"No! DON'T PLEASE!" The girl from 8 screams then the brutish boy from 2 says: "Twelve down, eleven to go!" Then the rest cackle. Peeta stands there sorrowfully then takes off behind the rest of the careers. The girl from 1, Glimmer starts to mock the dead girl. You can tell Peeta is appalled, and then the other girl Clove laughs mischievously.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" Just then the boy from 1 pipes up.

"She's dead. I stuck her myself."

"Then where's the cannon!" The boy apparently named Cato questions loudly.

"Someone should go back. Make sure the jobs done." The girl from 2, Clove says intelligently.

"Yeah, don't want to have to track her down twice."

"I said she's DEAD!" The boy from 1, Marvel shouts impatiently. An argument breaks out until Glimmer silences the others.

"We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!" My mouth drops and Katniss about falls out of the tree. It was Peeta.

**A/N Okay short chapter but I have to get into writing. Well I was sick today and I'm feeling worse. Well REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6 Stings Hurt

**A/N So I'm sorry for the short chapters yesterday! Well here is a longer chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

**Natalya POV**

I keep my eyes glued on the TV. Katniss has rolled off the branch and is facing the ground and Peeta is heading back to the girl by the fire. He is holding a torch and you can see his whole face now. His face is swollen with bruises, there's a bloody bandage on one arm and he is limping. I never seen what happened to him but you could tell he is somewhat okay. When he is out of ear-shot the Careers start to talk about him.

"Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?" suggests Clove. I gasp and sit on the edge of my seat.

"Let him tag along. What's the harm? And he's handy with that knife." Cato tries to convince the rest. I breathe in a little breathe.

"Besides, he's our only chance of finding her." Glimmer helps. I breathe in more. But then I realize they are talking about Katniss.

"Why? You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?" Marvel asks. Well I did… Effie leans over and says she did too. Haymitch then gets up and goes to the bar and buys a drink. Or two.

"She might have. Seemed pretty simpleminded to me. Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress, I want to puke." Says Clove harshly.

"Wish we knew how she got that eleven." Says Cato. I do too, I ask Effie. She just simply says: "She shot an arrow at the Gamemakers." I'm stunned and Effie looks at me with a look that just says '_I know'_

"Bet you Lover Boy knows." Says Clove. Peeta starts to head back and they shut up.

"Was she dead?" asks Cato.

"No. But she is now," Says Peeta. Just then the cannon fires. "Ready to move on?" He asks and they take off. The birds give one high pitched warning call. And the large metal claws and the dead tribute girl is lifted into the hovercraft. Then the birds resume their song.

"Move," Katniss whispers to herself. She wriggles herself out of the bag and rolls it into the pack. She drops to the ground and we get a close up of her face. She smiles a knowing smile then moves on. She goes and checks her traps. This gets her one rabbit. Then they cut to Peeta with the careers. They are running around looking for more victims. Night falls and the Anthem blares. Everyone watching has to stand up and put their hand on their hearts. There are Eleven fallen, District 3 Female, District 4 Male, District 5 Male, Both from District 6,Both from District 7, District 8 Female, Both from District 9, and finally District 10 Female. I walk into my guest room and drift slowly off to sleep.

_DREAM_

"_Ladies and gentlemen! I would like to introduce the winner of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Peeta Mellark! Peeta we have a special gift for you now! Your Sister is coming down into the arena to meet you!" Claudius says happily. I float down next to Peeta and hug him. _

"_Do I know you?" He asks and backs away._

"_No but I'm your sister. I was gave up for adoption and came to the capitol. I was sponsoring you!" I say pleasantly. _

"_No you're not! Get away you… you physico!" He says then runs into the forest._

I jolt up. I breathe heavily and slide out of the bed, I then walk over to the bathroom and take a quick shower. Then I realize that I'm supposed to be watching Peeta in the games. I step out and let the dryer dry my hair and my body. Then I put on one of the outfits provided and walk out and sit back down next to Effie.

Katniss is on the screen running away from a wall of fire descending on her. She dodges trees that are blowing up in front of her. Then a fire ball comes her way and she zigzags and dives and leaps out of the way of the apple-size fireballs.

The hissing stops and we all stare at the screen. She feels her braid, at least six inches has been seared off from the fire. The hissing starts up again, and she reacts but not fast enough. A fireball crashes at her side and skids across her right calf.

I turn away in horror. Not willing to look. When I turn back she is sitting there, a few yards away from the blaze. Her hands are covered in red welts. She's shakinghard.

Haymitch gets up and summons me to come. We go and look for sponsors to send medicine to Katniss. We walk back to the seats to find that Katniss has settled in a tree. And soon enough we hear a ding-ding-ding and a parachute lands next to her. She opens it and rubs a little on her burn.

Then they change the screen to the careers slowly closing in on Katniss. She jumps up the tree, fast for burn as bad as hers. They start screaming when Cato starts climbing up the tree.

"Get her Cato!" They chant loudly. He falls for the first time. He growls then takes up the tree again. He falls for the second time and Glimmer takes charge. She grabs her bow and an arrow and takes a shot. And misses, then Cato grabs the bow and an arrow and misses her also.

"Why don't you try the spear?" Katniss suggests hoarsely.

"Why don't we just wait her out? She has to come down sometime." Peeta says harshly. They all lay down directly underneath a tracker jacker nest. They all drift to sleep and so does Katniss until the little girl from 11, Rue whispers to her and points up to the nest. Katniss then sits up and starts to cut the nest. She gets stung a few times and then the nest drops directly on Glimmer who is resting her head on Cato's chest. They all run off except for Glimmer who is being stung multiple times. She finally collapses after many calls for help and trying to swat the wasps off. She twitches a few times the goes still. Katniss scrambles down next to Glimmer and takes her bow and arrow. Then walks right into Peeta.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? KATNISS! RUN! GO! RUN!" Peeta screams she then runs away pretty fast for being stung. She sits down and her eyes close slowly. Cato runs over and yells at Peeta for letting Katniss get away. Then cuts his leg. I let out a small whimper and he falls to the ground. Cato runs back to the group and Peeta tries to get up but instead he ends up sitting there for a while until he drifts off.

I hide my face in Effie's extravagant outfit. I start to cry, I don't want my brother to die, at least not this way. I dry my tears and look back up at the screen.

I watch Peeta stand up and limp over to the river slowly. He sits in the mud and starts to camouflage himself. He lays into the mud and falls asleep.

I sit there transfixed on his ability to camouflage himself. I guess he works on the cakes. Like my father which I have read in the yearly letters from them. My father would decorate the cakes with the most beautiful designs. I decide to go back into my bed and rest so I don't stress myself out too much.

**A/N Well I hope you liked the chapter! Please Review!**


	8. UPDATE

**UPDATE! Well I have been grounded for the past week and then we have the OAAs today and tomorrow so either tomorrow night or Friday night I will have the next chapter up!**

**Also an UPDATE for my other story is that I got feedback from Mockingjay99 and she is going to write the chapter soon! Im sorry for the terribly long wait!**

**~TeamPeetaandKatniss**


	9. Chapter 7 Rue

**A/N I just wanted to say; I have I reason for writing so late but I will tell you at the end of the story. Happy Reading!**

**Natalya POV **

_DREAM_

_I stand in front of the TV and watch as my brother gets his leg slashed by the brute; Cato. I dive into the TV and am in the Hunger Games; I run over to Peeta and sit by him._

"_Are you okay Peeta!" I screech. He sits up and looks at me weird._

"_Of course I am, but I'm not sure about you." He answers awkwardly. I look down and find my leg is sliced in the same spot his was. "Not only is your leg gashed but you are also physico in the head." He answers then laughs maniacally. I scream and he raises his hand and shakes me. My body becomes flimsy as if I turned into a rag doll. _

"_Natalya!" He screams. "Natalya? Natalya!" _

I open my eyes; Haymitch is above me, he screams into my ear and shakes me more.

"I'm up! Why are you above me and screaming in my ear?" I question.

"Why are you screaming like a banshee? Exactly. Get up, Peeta might be in trouble." And just then, as if I was electrocuted, I jolt up and out of bed.

I ask how long I was asleep and he says almost a day. A day? Then I ask how Peeta he says fine, and that was just to get me out of bed. I give him an evil eye and he side steps away from me. Effie then waves us over to the TV. She tells us that Katnisses ally; Rue, just saved her an hour ago and now they are planning on blowing up the careers food supply.

"Since when were they allies?" I ask eagerly.

"Since yesterday or at least 12 hours." Effie answers. She can't judge time.

"Oh," I simply answer. They sit there going through their stuff and talking and then they start talking about how they are going to blow up the careers food supply. After ten minutes, they finally get up and gather leaves to set fires to distract the careers.

They make up a signal that is a high pitched four note tune. As soon as it leaves their mouths it goes right into the mockingjays ear, and back out the jays' mouths. Then they say see you for dinner, Rue then throws her arms around Katniss then runs off.

The cameras shoot over to the careers after fifteen minutes of random tributes. They shout and point to the woods, Rue set the fire.

should join them or not.

"He's coming. We need him in the woods, and his job's done here anyway. No one can touch those supplies," says Cato.

"What about Lover Boy?" says Marvel.

"I keep telling you, forget about him." Cato shouts and I jump and start to be afraid. "I know where I cut him. It's a miracle he hasn't bled to death yet. At any rate, he's in no shape to raid us," finishes Cato. I start to get scared. "Come on,"

Katniss then sits there just thinking about how she's going to attack the pile. The girl from five, Marissa/Foxface, runs by hopping around little spots and grabs an apple then runs. After she's out of sight Katniss shoots her arrow at the bag of apples which then splits and falls down the pile. Then with a huge BOOM! The pile bursts into millions of pieces. Katniss is blown back, that's when time freezes.

**A/N Here's why: I was grounded for a week -.- then I had vocal lessons Monday night, then Tuesday I had volleyball, then Wednesday I had the OAA's which are HUGE tests, then the same test on Thursday, and on Friday I had volleyball again. So yeah! I think I am going to have another story that has to do with Instant Messaging and these guys and it will be called The Online World of Panem. Check that out too! Also check out Katniss and Peeta without Panem and Deserving You! Thanks for Reading this! REVIEW! **


	10. NEW UPDATE

Okay I am sooo sorry! I have been so busy. I have had end of school assignments and then at the beginning of summer I fractured my pinkie and sprained my wrist. I just got it off Saturday and my hand has been really stiff. This is an update for now until I actually update which will be REALLY soon I promise. When school starts back up I won't be able to update anymore which means I will have to finish up the stories. So with Deserving you I will have to do the wedding myself. I hope that is okay with everyone. I know I have been a lousy writer so for that I will update both today! Thank you for all being loyal readers I really appreciate it. Thank you to the reviewer who is choosing what happens next (it's going to be a huge surprise) which I'm keeping a secret until it happens. And also with Peeta's Sister I will be updating also again. Thank you for pushing me to be my best. Review!


End file.
